


Language Isn't A Barrier | 민윤기 & Perrie Edwards (Coming Soon)

by im_still_me



Category: Little Mix (Band), bts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_still_me/pseuds/im_still_me
Summary: "Do you know BTS?" - SugaA fanfic where Perrie Edwards meets Min Yunki.Coming Soon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Language Isn't A Barrier | 민윤기 & Perrie Edwards (Coming Soon)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can read my works on Wattpad @pi3_here

🗣️ /skwɪʃ/

verb

noun

A squish is a platonic crush, one where you like someone and want to be close to them, but not in a romantic way.

Can either be used as a noun ("I've got a squish on them") or as a verb ("I'm totally squishing on them").

🐱°°°°°°°👩🏼🎤

"You gotta go talk to her!" Jin urged him to go, "It's not everyday we get a break!"

"And it's not everyday you get the urge to make friends." Namjoon pointed out.

Yoongi glared at the two while Hoseok, snickered at his hyung's predicament, enjoying the situation. Taehyung was too busy scrolling past the posts on Weverse and smiling softly to see the desperate look Yoongi was shooting towards him.

Yoongi knows that if Jungkook was here he would help him but the maknae went to burn up some energy on the dance floor with Jimin.

So under immense peer pressure, Yoongi decided to gather all his might and went over to talk to the girl who sat at the other side of the lounge.

He had heard one of the songs of her band and that's not a lie because Salute was way better than Power. They were amazing and empowering.

Yoongi never thought he'd be sweating to have a chat with her nor did he dream that he'll be swearing at his stars for making him feel like a teenage boy with a high school squish.

She looked beautiful. He knows she was more than a just a pretty blonde people made her out to be. She was stronger than many people out there. She was brave and bold.

She's Perrie Edwards.

He knows all that and it had nothing to do with his hidden escapades of watching their performances and interviews.

As he neared her table, he noticed that she wasn't alone but he wasn't going to back down now.

He cleared his throat, "Excuse me." Yoongi said calling for her attention.

She turned to look at him with a guilty smile, he knows that she'll think he was asking for a dance but he wasn't here for that. He also knows that she has a boyfriend not that he went looking about it but he shipped them.

Before she could reject him, Yoongi blurts out the one line that came to his mind, "Do you know BTS?"

🐱°°°°°°°👩🏼🎤

Coming Soon

Disclaimer :

I wasn't going to do this, but better safe than sorry. This is a work of fiction. I do not own BTS or Little Mix or any of the idols(I wish I did lol). They are just used in this fanfiction as characters. This work in no way portrays their true personalities. The other characters are products of the author’s imagination (yours truly). Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental (if it has any resemblance it'll be truly dreadful accident).

**Author's Note:**

> Do share your thoughts about this with me!  
> Don't forget to hit KUDOS if you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
